


Love Triangle

by SonyaHawthorne



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10357746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonyaHawthorne/pseuds/SonyaHawthorne
Summary: Sonya Hawthorne moves from London, Great Britain to Tokyo, Japan attend a college. She soon meets her roommate, Luka Megurine. They end up falling for each other but Gakupo's got a plan to prevent that. Will Sonya deepen her relationship with Luka or will Gakupo's plan get to her and make her fall in love with him instead.





	1. First Day of College

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow Vocaloid fans. I’m the perplexing No Namer. Now this is my first work on A of OO so please don’t judge. I do plan on making this a love story but I don’t know what I’ll rate it was so I just keep it unrated but anyway that’s besides the point. If you like the first chapter, please leave a comment on whether or not you want me to write another chapter. If you have some advice, that would be nice too. Hope you enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> P.S: This is a story about Luka Megurine and one of the many OCs I have created.

It was quite a big campus. She had never really thought that there would be big campuses in Japan. It was only natural that she didn’t know being from the United Kingdom and all that. 

“Ok, Sonya. It’s your first day of college. Don’t mess this up.” she said to herself. 

Sonya normally kept to herself, and was often thought of as the quiet and mysterious type of person to many people. On the outside, she was calm and collected. She never hesitated to answer if someone asked her something. Yet, inside she was nervous. Sonya never really found a way to release her emotions at all other than music and going for runs but sometimes that wouldn't even work. Sonya started to twirl a strand of her long light purple hair that cascaded down her back out of sheer nervousness. 

I wonder who my roommate will be, Sonya thought. She walked around the campus trying to find the building she was living in for the next year. 

“Where is the Ocean View building? That’s where I’m staying… right?”

She looked at her map she had gotten when she checked in at the main building. 

“Lets see. I’m at the Cybernetics building. Oh, I just have to go south from here to get to Ocean View.” 

Sonya continued her way towards Ocean View. After a few rights and lefts, she found the dorm building she was going to live in for the rest of the year. Upon finding the building, she entered it and went to find her room which happened to be on the third floor. I’m in room 263. Lets see. Room 263… ah ha found it, she thought to herself. Sonya took a deep breath. Behind this door was the person she was going to live with for the rest of the year.

“Well it’s now or never.” she said to herself. She exhaled and opened the door to find a girl. She had long pink hair that cascaded down her back with a strand that went over her shoulder and light blue eyes. She was wearing a white button-up blouse with a black skirt, along with some black thigh high socks and black flats. Wow. She’s pretty, Sonya thought to herself. 

“Oh hi there.” said the girl.

“Hello.” Sonya responded.

“You must be my roommate. I’m Luka, Luka Megurine. What do people call you?

“I’m Sonya, Sonya Hawthorne. It’s very nice to meet you, Luka.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you as well, Sonya. I look forward to getting to know you better.” Luka said, smiling. She has a lovely smile too, Sonya thought.

“As do I with you.” Sonya responded, returning the smile.

“Well you probably want to get settled in don’t you.” 

“Oh uh yes. I would like that very much. That’s one less thing on my plate.”

“Ok do you want any help?”

“No, I’m ok. Thank you for the offer though.”

“Of course. I’m gonna go say goodbye to my family, ok.”

“Sure”

“Ok. See you coronation.”

With that, Luka went to say goodbye to her family, leaving Sonya alone to unpack her things. The room wasn’t big, but it wasn’t small either. There was one bed to the left wall and another bed to the right wall with a window in between and a desk in front of it. The beds were tall beds because there were shelves under the bed for random stuff. To the left above the bed was also another shelf that wasn’t to the right. There was a drawer for clothes at the foot of the bed to the right and a desk at the foot of the bed to the left. Over to the right corner was another door that lead to the bathroom.

The bathroom was a pretty cozy space, and Sonya didn’t mind that at all. There was a two person sink space with a single, long mirror. To the right of that was the toilet with a shower in front of it and to the right of that was a bathtub. As you walk in, there is another door to the left where the towels are stored and to the right is a dirty clothes hamper. Wow. These dorm rooms are so much different from the one in the United Kingdom, Sonya thought. She finished unpacking and took the bed on the right since Luka took the bed to the left. Time flew by and before Sonya even knew it, it was 8:50.

“Crap. It’s 8:50, and coronation starts at 9. Ok, Ok, Ok. Calm down, Sonya. You can make it to the main campus build. You just can’t get lost. As long as you have your trusty map, you will be fine.” Sonya said to herself. 

She walks out the door and out of the dorm building. Following her map, she only got lost twice but ended up arriving at the main building 5 minutes before coronation started. Phew. That wasn’t so bad. Sonya kind of just wandered aimlessly until someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around to find her pink haired roommate. 

“Hey Sonya. You look like a little, cute, lost puppy.” Luka greeted.

“I do? All I was doing was wandering and waiting for the coronation to start.” Sonya said, barely blushing. She called me a cute puppy.

“Well, you're in luck. It’s almost time for it to start. Come on. Let’s find some seats.”

“Ok. Lead the way.”

Luka and Sonya walked towards the chairs that were set up outside in front of the stage. They managed to find two chairs next to each other in the front row which was surprising considering that everyone usually got here early just to get front row seats. As they sat down, the principal of the campus was walking up to the podium. The band started to play some songs in order to get everyone’s attention and to notify that the speaking was about to begin.

“Hello, new students of Crypton University. I am Mr. Earl. It makes me so happy to see how many people chose this school. As principal of this school, it is my job to see to a safe and wonderful year at this school. I truly hope you enjoy this year and the years the come. Make friends, have fun as long as it’s not illegal, get good grades, do sports. Do whatever it is that’s you. I hope you will make this school proud. Thank you and welcome to Crypton University.”

The audience clapped and cheered loudly. Mr. Earl’s speech had been short but Sonya could tell it came from the heart. 

“Thank gods. I’m glad his speech was short. Hey Sonya, would you like to have lunch with me?” Luka asked. 

“Sure. Thank you for the offer, Luka.” Sonya answered. 

“Great. I would like you to me some friends of mine.”

“Oh ok. I would be honored to meet them.”

W-what. More people. Ugh, I don’t think this girl sees that I’m a shy person, Sonya thought. She was rarely around people. She didn’t know what it was, but being around people made her feel something inside her that she never knew how to explain. Even if it was only one person. It’s odd though because she doesn’t get that feeling around Luka. Sonya couldn’t put her finger on it, but there was something about Luka that she liked. It made her feel like she could trust her.

“Don’t worry. It will be fun; they are really nice people too.” Luka said, giving off that lovely smile once again.

“Alright. I’ll take your word for it, Luka.” Sonya responded, smiling back.

“I know that you’re a really shy person, so I’ll tell them to be cautious about what they say or do.”

“Thank you, Luka.” 

“Of course. But really, you’ll love them once you get to know them.”

“I look forward to it. Where is it that we’re eating at?”

“It’s a café. Is that ok?”

“Of course it is. I find cafes to be very relaxing.”

“Me too. Let's get going. We wouldn’t want to keep our friends waiting.”

“Right.” 

Sonya follows Luka as she leads the way. Luka really knows her way around the city. I would get lost in a split second, Sonya thought to herself. The two girls walked until they arrived at what looked like a bus stop. 

“Why are we at a bus stop, Luka?” Sonya asked with a puzzled look on her face. 

“The café is outside of the city. The best places to eat are usually at the market places or outside the cities. Luckily, this café isn’t too far from the city.” Luka answered.

“How long are we talking?”

“15 minutes at most.”

“Ok”

Both of them just stood there, waiting for the bus which didn’t take long. Luka and Sonya were there for at least 6 minutes. The bus pulled up and opened it's doors, where Sonya and Luka got on. They went to the back and sat by each other. The whole bus way there, Sonya listened to her music and looked out the window while Luka read on her smartphone. She didn’t bother striking a conversation. Even if she wanted to, how could she without being so awkward. Thankfully, the bus ride felt like a minute and Sonya along with Luka got off the bus and walked a few blocks before arriving at their final destination. 

“Well here it is. Sliver Moon Café, my number one favorite café. And the best part is it’s not really busy during lunch and dinner hours.” Luka happily said.

“I can’t wait to try some of the things of their menu here.” Sonya said, smiling.

Sonya and Luka entered the café. As soon as Sonya entered the café, the scent of Ethiopia coffee beans and fresh oven baked pastries hit her. Back home, cafes were very common. She loves going to cafes, trying delicate pastries, and drinking many different types of coffee. Sonya was quite the coffee fanatic. The smell of the café brings back memories. 

“Luka, over here!” shouted a girl with two light blue pigtails.

Luka smiled and went over to the table where some people were at while Sonya followed. I hope this goes well. Sonya gulped. 

“Miku, how have you been? It’s been some time since we last saw each other, and that goes to the rest of you as well.” Luka said, happily. 

“I’m well. Thanks for asking. Hey Luka, who is that girl that’s behind you?” Miku asked with a curious look on her face. 

“This is the girl I wanted you all to meet. Everyone this is Sonya Hawthorne, my roommate.” 

“H-Hello” Sonya said timidly. 

“Sonya, let me introduce you everyone. The one with the blue pigtails is Hatsune Miku. The two blonds here are Rin and Len Kagamine. The guy with the short, blue hair is Kaito Shion, and the guy with the long, purple hair is Gakupo Kamui.” Luka said. 

“It’s very nice to meet you, Sonya.” Miku said, smiling.

Everyone said their hellos except Gakupo. Sonya couldn’t explain it but there was something about him that made him seem mysterious. Gakupo stood and started walking over to Sonya as if he was reading her thoughts. He grabbed her hand gently and started bowing, kissing her hand slightly. His action was enough to make her freeze in place and blush. 

“My my. You are one beautiful woman, milady.” Gakupo said, his voice sweet like honey.

“Oh please. Just Sonya will do.”

“Of course, Sonya.” Gakupo faced Sonya. “I hope you wouldn’t mind my asking but where is it that you are from? You don’t look like you're from here.”

“Indeed I’m not from here. I am simply from the United Kingdom.”

Everyone started to get intrigued as soon as Sonya said that. Have they not seen some of the places in the UK? You would think that they would at least look at pictures, Sonya thought. 

“Where did you live in the UK?” Kaito asked.

“To answer your question, I lived in London.” Sonya answered.

“Ooooo what’s it like there?” Len asked.

“It’s very nice and warm there. The winters are very cold though and there’s so many things to do as well.”

“Why did you want to go to college here instead of the UK? Surely they have better campuses there.” Luka asked. 

“I wanted to study abroad.”

Everybody had questions and one by one, Sonya answered them all. Doing so, she ended up having a wonderful time. They all talked, drank coffee, and ate pastries. In the process, Sonya found out that they all went to the same college she happened to be going to. She was so excited. These people might end up becoming her friends. They could hang out a lot and become closer to her. Sonya couldn’t wait to see how the year would turn out. Unfortunately when you have fun, time flies and that was certainly the case here as the sun was starting to set. 

“Wow what a beautiful sunset.”

“It sure is.” Rin said smiling.

“Not as beautiful as you, Sonya” Gakupo said, putting one arm around Sonya’s shoulders.” 

“Oh why thank you, Gakupo.”

“It’s getting late. I think it’s best that Sonya and I get back to the college. You all should too.” Luka said.

“Awww.” everyone responded… except Sonya.

“No no. Luka’s right. We all have classes in the morning, and it’s important to get plenty of hours of sleep. We can hang out tomorrow after classes.” 

“Ok!” Miku said excitedly. Everyone nodded in agreement.

“Alright then. See you guys tomorrow.” 

With that, Luka and Sonya left the cafe and headed for the bus stop. According to the schedule, the bus would be at the stop in about 2 minutes. The two girls waited until then, the bus coming earlier, and hopped on, heading back to the city. From there, they walked until they arrived on campus grounds.

“Thank you for everything today, Luka. I don’t know what I would have done without someone like you. I’m glad we met.” Sonya said, a sincere tone in her voice.

“Of course. Thank you for coming. Your words mean a lot, and I’m glad we met too.” 

The both of them walked towards their dorm building where they spent the rest of their evening. Sonya went ahead and took a shower while Luka finished unpacking her stuff which didn’t take long. Sonya had already hop into the shower by then. Hot water rushed down her skin, the scent of roses and lavender fill the air as Sonya rinses the soap of her body. She loved shower time. It gave a sense of relief and calmness along with relaxation to Sonya. Whenever she was stressed, she would take a shower or a bath and listen to calming music to help her unwind. After that, she was usually fine afterwards. Being in her own little world, Sonya started to hum a little song. It gradually got louder and louder until it turned into singing. Luka was reading a book when she heard this and listened in awe. Sonya’s voice was so serene and peaceful. It was strong yet soft and didn’t have a slightest bit of flatness. Even the high notes she sang sounded perfect. 

Luka couldn’t help but go up to the door for a better listen. Is that Sonya’s voice? It sounds so beautiful, Luka thought to herself. She wanted to hear it more. She wanted the softness of her strong, yet sweet voice. Luka opened the door and slipped into the bathroom to listen more. She lifted herself onto the counter and continued to listen. It was hot and steamy and it smelled strongly of roses and lavender, two of Luka’s favorite flowers. Luka didn’t care how hot it was because in the end it was well worth enduring it. Luka smiled.

“You are an ocean of waves, destined to seek life beyond the shore, just out of reach. Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time the path is yours to climb. Your are an ocean of waves.” Sonya sang, finishing the song. She let out a sigh and went to turn off the water when there was the sound of applause, making Sonya yelp in terror.

“How lovely.” 

“H-Huh?!”

Sonya peeked out the shower to find Luka sitting on counter, smiling and clapping.

“L-Luka?! How l-long were you in h-here?” Sonya asked, stuttering.

“Long enough.” Luka replied. 

“Y-you need to g-get out. I have no clothes o-on what so e-ever.

“Relax, Sonya. We are both girls. What’s the worst that could happen?” 

Luka could see an intense blush on Sonya’s face. The blush didn’t make Luka pity her but more like adore her. She had never seen Sonya blush so red before. It made her look adorable. Luka went over to the closet with the towels and grabbed one. 

“Here. I didn’t see a towel out for you to dry off with, and I assume you are cold. Why don’t you cover yourself up ,and then we can talk.” Luka said kindly. 

“T-Thank you.” Sonya replied, looking away. 

Sonya grabbed the towel and wrapped herself in it as swiftly as possible without falling. She opened the shower curtains, blush still on her face, and just stood there looking at Luka. Luka made eye contact with her and slightly blushed herself. Sonya had such a beautiful body and to pile it on top, her slender curves made her even more attractive. The long, light purple hair almost covered her butt and look beautiful with water droplet in it as well and by the looks of her chest, Luka could assume that Sonya was probably a C-cup. It was like she a frail porcelain doll only slight tanner. It was this thought that made Luka’s heart race.

“Well, are you going to get out of the shower?” Luka asked, getting off the counter.

“O-oh uh yes.” Sonya replied. 

“Ok then. I’ll get out and give you some privacy. When you get out, we talk ok?” 

“Sure”

Luka started to head for the door when she heard a yelp. She turn to see Sonya falling and in that split second, Luka rush over to catch her which kind of went well. Luka ended on the floor with Sonya on top, her hand on Sonya’s waist. It was a good thing Sonya had tightly wrapped the towel around her, or it would have come off. Sonya opened her eyes and started blushing immensely. 

“Are you alright, Sonya?” Luka asked, slightly blushing.

“U-Um yes. A-Are you o-ok, Luka?” Sonya replied with a question. 

“I’m fine.”

Sonya got off of Luka and Luka helped her up, still slightly blushing. Sonya hated how clumsy she was.

“Make sure to be careful next time, ok?” Luka said, smiling.

“O-Of course. Thanks for your concern.”

Luka ended the small chat there and left the bathroom. A few minute later, Sonya came out with a pair a short, black spanks on and a blue, UK flag t-shirt on. The two of them didn’t talk due to the awkwardness between them and because of the time. They turned out the lights and sat there. Sonya was just about to doze off when Luka said something that made her smile. 

“You know Sonya, you have a beautiful voice. You should sing more often.” And Luka just left it at that as the two girl drifted into sleep.


	2. Love Through Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first day of classes and Sonya didn't get enough sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for not posting often. I have been very busy lately with track and school life along with other shit going on in my life. Anyway, that's besides the point. Here's Ch. 2 and I hope you enjoy it. Your comment are much appreciated so go ahead and comment down below. See y'all later XD

Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months and before you knew it, it was November. Time surely flies by doesn’t it. Beep Beep Beep. Luka groaned as her alarm clock went off. She pressed the button so the noise would stop, but it didn’t. She pressed it again and but it still didn’t stop. It was a futile action no matter how many times she would press the button. Beep Beep Beep. It continued to make the same noise over and over again before it finally threw Luka over the edge.  
“Got damn it! Just shut up, you piece of shit!” Luka yelled, grabbing and throwing the alarm clock across the room, hitting the wall and making a loud bang.  
“Ahhh!!” Sonya yelled, spooked by the loud bang. Luka looked over at her roommate and didn’t even know she was still sleeping. Wow. She must be a heavy sleeper.  
“Oh, good morning, Sonya. Sorry about the noise.”  
“Good morning, Luka. You know you could have just turned off your alarm clock instead of throwing it at the wall.”  
“Heh heh. I totally knew that.”  
The two girls laughed at the silly moment before getting up and ready for classes. Luka decided to wear a dress while Sonya decided to wear a black skirt with black tights and flats and a pink sweatshirt. Luka’s dress was a white blouse with a black little bow tied around the neck piece and a vintage yellow skirt with flowers on it along with black tights and flats as well. She also wore red glasses.  
“Wow Luka. You look amazing.” Sonya complemented in awe.  
“Aww. Thank you, Sonya,. You look very cute yourself.” Luka replied back, smiling.  
“I never knew you wore glasses. They look great on you.”  
“Really? I’ve always felt that they make me look kind of dorky.”  
“Well you’re wrong. I myself wear glasses if it makes you feel better about yourself.”  
“Can I see them.”  
“Sure. I was just about to put them on anyway.” Sonya went over to her drore and grabbed a pair of Egyptian blue glasses, putting them on.  
“Tada.” Sonya said.  
“Aww, how adorable.” Luka replied, making Sonya blush.  
“O-Oh thank you, L-Luka.”  
“Now shall we head off. Class is awaiting, and I could go for some coffee.”  
“Me too. I love coffee.”  
With that, Luka and Sonya left the dorm building and headed towards the main building. On the way, they happened to run into Gakupo and Miku.  
“Luka! Sonya! Good morning!” Miku said, cheerfully.  
“Good morning, Miku” Sonya and Luka said in sync, making both of them laugh.  
“Lady Sonya, good morning. Did sleep claimed you quickly last night?” Gakupo asked with a smile on his face.  
“Gakupo, you don’t have to be formal with me. And to answer it… uh… yes it did. I fell asleep quickly last night.” Sonya answered, rather flustered.  
“Is something the matter, Sonya”  
“N-No. Not a-at all, G-Gakupo.”  
“If you insist.”  
“Gakupo, knock it off.” Miku shouted. “Can’t you see that your question is making Sonya uncomfortable. It’s not polite to poke your nose in other peoples’ business.”  
“My apologies, Miku. Sonya.”  
“It’s alright, Gakupo. You were only trying to help.” Sonya said sincerely.  
“I better not see you do that again.”  
Miku and Gakupo continued to argue while they all walked to class. Luka had been watching closely especially at Sonya. Something was still a miss. She could still see a red tint to Sonya’s cheeks along with the fact that she was still flustered. I wonder if it had something to do with what happened last night. Eventually, Luka grew tired of Miku and Gakupo’s arguing.  
“Ugh. You two are so childish. Now if you excuses us, Sonya and I have coffee to drink and class to be at.” Luka growled.  
Luka grabbed Sonya’s hand and started walking away. Sonya’s face had reddened even more in which Gakupo took into notice. Hmm, how curious, Gakupo thought. They both watched as Luka and Sonya walked away, hand in hand. Seeing that lit something inside Gakupo. He promised himself that he would look into that.  
Luka and Sonya finally arrived at the little coffee shop that the campus had. If Luka had stayed there any longer, she was sure bond to burst of annoyance.  
“Sorry about that, Sonya. Someone had to be the mature one over there.”  
“O-Oh, it was no big deal. I understand.”  
“Why don’t I treat you to some coffee like I promised?”  
“You don’t have to pay for me, Luka. I can pay for myself if you’d like.”  
“No it’s fine. I promised you, didn’t I?”  
“Yes, you did. And by the looks of it, you're not taking no for an answer, are you?”  
“Yep. Get whatever you like.”  
“Alright then.”  
Sonya looked up at the menu while she waited in line for her turn to order. She scanned the entire menu until a particular drink caught her eye. It the her favorite type of coffee. Luka already knew what she wanted so Sonya let her go first.  
“Hello. What can I get you today.” said the green-haired women.  
“Oh Gumi, I didn’t know you worked here.” said Luka.  
“Luka, how’s it goin? I haven’t seen you in a while.”  
“It’s been some time hasn’t it. You look well. I thought you had morning class.”  
“I needed a job and this place was hiring so I applied and got the job and not only that but the manager fixed my schedule so that I could work in the morning and go to class later.”  
“Wow score for you. I’m glad things are working out for you.”  
“Thanks. So are you going to introduce me to your friend hiding behind you.”  
“Oh this is Sonya. She’s my roommate.”  
“H-Hello there.” Sonya said quietly.  
“Aw come on don’t be shy. I’m Gumi. It’s nice to meet you.” Gumi said, smiling and extending her hand out. Sonya took it and shook it timidly.  
“Sonya, are you ready to order?” Luka asked.  
“Yes. Why don’t you order first?” Sonya replied.  
“Ok, if you insist. I’ll have a Dulce De Leche Latte.”  
“Alright and what will Sonya be having?” Gumi asked.  
“I’ll have a Mocha Latte.”  
“Coming right up. That will be 4.75.”  
“Here’s the card.” Luka said, giving her debit card.  
Gumi took the card and swipe it, throwing away the receipt and giving Luka her card back. She then went to go make the coffee the two girls ordered, which didn’t take long since they were easy to make.  
“Here are go. One Dulce De Leche Latte and one Mocha Latte.” Gumi said happily.  
“Thanks Gumi. Now as much as I would like to stay and chat, Sonya and I have class to get to.” Luka replied, grabbing her and Sonya’s coffee, giving it to her.  
“Ok. See ya around. Oh and it was nice to meet you, Sonya.”  
“Y-yea, you t-to, Gumi.”  
Luka and Sonya walked off and headed towards class while drinking their coffee. Sonya was tired since she didn’t get enough sleep last night. She stayed up all night thinking about what had happened last night. It’s a good thing Luka bought her coffee. She was gonna need it if she was going to stay awake in class.  
“T-Thank you for buying me c-coffee, Luka.” Sonya said, giving a slight smile. Aww. How cute, Luka thought.  
“Anytime. By the looks of it, you might have needed it.”  
Luka stopped and looked at Sonya. She looked very tired as if she didn’t sleep at all and if it weren’t for the coffee, she probably would have fallen asleep in class and that’s not a very good first impression. Luka got closer to Sonya and put a hand on Sonya’s cheek, lifting her face a little to make eye contact since Luka was a little bit taller but not by much. Sonya flinched and tensed up at the sudden action but slowly relaxed.  
“Did you not get any sleep, Sonya, dear?” Dear? Why did she call me dear, Sonya thought, making her blush slightly due to what Luka said and how close she was.  
“Uh, no I-I mean yes. I got p-plenty of sleep.” Sonya lied. She didn’t want to make her friend worry about her.  
“You're lying.”  
“W-What?”  
“Sonya, I know when people are lying to me. It’s very easy to tell so there is no point in lying to me.”  
“I-I promise you I got plenty of sleep. Please you don’t have to about me.” Sonya smiled sincerely.  
“Hmm. Alright, if you say so but I’m gonna need you to prove it to me.” Luka said smirking.  
“But how?”  
“After our classes, you and I are going shopping. Since we have morning class, we can spend the rest of the day doing whatever we want. I’ll meet you at our dorm room, got that?”  
“Y-Yes. I understand fine.”  
“Good girl.” Luka said, smiling and patting Sonya on the head.  
“Now let's go. We have class to go to.” she added.  
“Right.” Sonya replied.  
Luka grabbed Sonya’s hand, making her blush, and went to class but little did they know, someone was watching them. Unfortunately, when they got to the main building, the two girls had to go their separate ways since they didn’t have the same morning classes together. 

(Timeskip to after class)

Sonya entered her dorm room and flopped on the bed. She was so tired. Earlier, the coffee made her wide awake but now she felt drained of her energy. I guess that’s what I get for not sleeping and drinking coffee. She wanted to sleep so bad but she had to wait for Luka to get done with her classes. What would Luka think if she found her sleeping? Apparently her classes had gotten done at least 30 minutes early and the professors didn’t want students in their classroom for 30 minutes with nothing to do so they ended up dismissing them.  
“What am I gonna do now?” Sonya said to herself. “ I guess I could read a book of sorts.”  
Sonya hung from the edge of her bed and looked under the bed. She had some stuff in little storage containers. She pulled out one of the storage containers and looked through it. Come on. There’s gotta be a book here somewhere. It wasn’t that she read. Back home, Sonya had her nose in a book all the time and was constantly at the library. All she found in the container was artwork and tons of sheet music along with lyrics. When she wasn’t reading, Sonya was often singing and writing songs.  
“Ah ha. Found one.”  
It was Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. It was one of her favorite books. Sonya cleaned up her mess and put it all back in the container before pushing it back under her bed. She began to make herself comfortable before realizing that she left some sheet music out. She picked it up and noticed that it was her lullaby. Her mother sang her the lullaby while putting her to sleep. When Sonya was little, she wanted to write it all out on sheet music and so she did using her knowledge and ears which was impressive. When she showed her mother, she was proud of her. At the time, it seemed that Sonya had a knack for music.  
She put the sheet music on the desk next to her and made herself comfortable, beginning to read. As she read, she began to doze off but kept fighting her tiredness. No. I mustn’t fall asleep. I can’t disappoint Luka. I can’t let her prove her point. She will begin to start worrying about me. Sonya wouldn’t stop fighting her tiredness but that was just futile. Eventually she gave in and fell asleep, smiling for she could finally get some rest. 

“So Luka, got any plans now that we are done with our classes?” the bluenette asked.  
“Well Miku, know that you ask, yes. Sonya and I planned on going to go shopping. Your welcome to join us if you want to. I’m only doing this to prove a point though.” Luka answered.  
“Oh. And what are you trying to prove, hmm?”  
“It’s Sonya. I don’t think she got any sleep last night. She said she did and that she didn’t want me to worry so that’s why.  
“I understand. You wanna see if she’s paying attention and not sluggish.”  
“Precisely.”  
“Well then. I’m gonna go and get ready. Keep me updated on your plans.” Miku said.  
“Will do. See you later.” Luka replied and waved goodbye to her friend.  
A few minutes later, Luka got back to her dorm room and went to unlock it. Sonya must be on her way back by now. I’ll wait for her here since she’s bound to come back to her room. She unlocked it and tried to open the door, only to find it locked still.  
“That’s strange. I could have sworn that I locked it before leaving.” Luka said to herself. She tried again and opened the door, which actually opened. Someone must have unlocked it. Either that or I really did forget to lock it before leaving. Luka entered her room and shut the door only to be in awe. On the bed across from hers was Sonya, asleep. As she predicted, Luka was correct. Sonya didn’t get sleep at all.  
Luka walked over to her, putting her stuff done and staring at the sleeping Sonya. She looked so peaceful and… beautiful. Luka looked to see what was in her hand. Apparently she was read Romeo and Juliet. Luka giggled slight.  
“Aww, what a shame. Why can’t this book of love be called Luka and My Juliet.” she said to herself giggling more. She kissed Sonya on the cheek and covered her up with a blanket, letting her sleep some more.  
“Sonya, my dear, why do you have to be so cute.”


	3. A Drastic Nightmare

Darkness. Nothing but darkness for miles and miles around. She felt like she was floating on air. Sonya looked down to see her own reflection. As she walked, ripples spread with every step she took. Water? Am I walking on water? She was so fascinated by it. Sonya looked around again but she wasn’t alone. There was a girl with long, blue hair and a white dress on. As she got closer, Sonya could see that she had bright amber eyes. They looked full of kindness and lovingness but she wasn’t stupid. Sonya looked deeper into them to find that they actually burned with anger and rage, as if she wanted revenge, and it concerned her. 

“Who are you?” Sonya asked.

“I am you, but from another world.” the bluenette replied. 

“What do you mean another world?” 

“You are me and I am you only you come from the world of Japan and I, the world of Valla. We live on the same Earth but they are a parallel Earth”

“I understand. Does that make us alike?”

“We are alike yet we are not alike. I am half dragon and a princess. You are 100% human and college student. But we love to sing and dance as well as travel, am I correct?”

“Yes but how is that possible?” Sonya asked, curious

“Ugh. You ask so many questions. I’m not supposed to give you all the answers. You are supposed to find them out yourself but getting to know yourself more and opening up more.” the other girl replied, slightly annoyed.

“O-Oh. I’m sorry.” 

“It’s alright. I might as well tell you the answer. There are 4 mirrors. Each one of those mirrors has a Sonya for that world. Traveling through them is no simple task and you must be wary of foes from that world as well as your own darkness. Keep your darkness contained for as long as possible and you should be fine.”

“Right…” 

“Good girl. It’s up to you to find the rest of yourself. Now I must go.” 

“Thank you and goodbye… I guess.”

The blue haired girl started to walk away but collapsed suddenly. Sonya looked back and started to run to help her but was stopped. 

“NO! D-Don’t come any closer. My d-darkness… I can’t k-keep it cont-tain.” The bluenette said gasping for air and hold her chest. She soon became surrounded by purple electricity and was shocked numerous time, screaming in pain.

“P-Please let me help you. Is there anything I can do?”

NO… StaY AwA-” She stop talking and turned to face her. It was like she was being controlled by a demon. Her features began to change. Her once blue hair was turning white and her amber eyes faded into a shade of deep red. The girl smirked and started to laugh maniacally, scaring Sonya to the point where she had tears in her eyes. 

“Run.” the girl said. 

“W-What” Sonya said, trying to hide her fear, but was futile.

“I said run.” 

Sonya took off running. She ran as fast as she could nonstop. She didn’t care if it was hard to breath. She kept running. But alas even that proved futile. Sonya looked back to see the girl nearly on her tail. The girl tackled her, sitting on her stomach. Sonya struggled to get her dark counter-self off of her but was ineffective. She cried out but was cut off short for the white haired girl started choking her to death. Sonya tried to pry off her hands around her neck. She kept on trying, tears flowing down her face as the girl laughed. 

“Struggling is no use, my darling.”

“Sh-hut u-up.” Sonya choked out. 

Sonya wouldn’t give up here. She refused to die but the strength in her arms was giving out. No. I can’t die. Not here. Not alone. Please… someone, I don’t care who it is, someone help me. The last thing she saw was the girl’s eyes filled with a mixture of emotions before everything went black.

Sonya jerked forward, gasping. She looked around to see that she was in her dorm room. A dream… It was just a dream. 

“Sonya.” 

Sonya turned suddenly to see look Luka with concern written all over her face. She got up to go towards her only to collapse. Luka then went towards her. She must have seen tears in her eyes because she embraced her. Luka felt her shaking. That must have been one hell of a bad dream. 

“Sonya. It’s ok. I’m here. There is nothing to be afraid of anymore.” 

Those very words did it. Sonya didn’t know what it was but she felt safe in Luka’s arms. Her warmth gave off a sense of comfort as if Sonya could tell her anything. She wasn’t usually one for feelings. Back home, Sonya usually kept quiet. She keep everything inside because she’d rather the pain of emotions destroy her than everyone else, but for the first time in years, she cracked. She shattered into a million pieces.

Sonya embraced Luka tightly as if she needed her and cried. She cried out everything she had kept inside for so many years. It looks like Luka had broken through the walls and guards Sonya put up to hide in. Luka pet her hair as she weeped. They grip Sonya had on her was very harder as if she didn’t want her to leave. 

“L-Luka. Please don’t leave me. Don’t cause me pain only to discard me. I so tired of fighting myself and keeping it all inside. Please…,” Her grip tighten. “P-Please don’t go. I’m afraid of… what would happen to me if you weren’t here.”

“Now Sonya, I wouldn’t do that to you… no I couldn’t. If I did that, it would hurt me just knowing you got hurt.”

“What? Why do you say such words?”

“Why? Well it’s simple. I love you. You seem like a shy and quiet girl but once people get to know you, you become a completely different person. You’re outgoing, energetic, and cute. Not only that, but you are very stubborn. These are just a fraction of the things that made me fall for you.” Luka said lifting her chin slight, making eye contact with Sonya.

“Luka…” Sonya blushed. They sat there on the floor and continued looking at each other. Sonya stared deep into Luka’s eyes. She meant every word she said, making Sonya’s inside squeeze with joy for she felt the same way towards Luka. It made her smile. She tackled Luka to the floor, earning a sudden yelp from Luka, and kissed her. Luka soon returned the kiss. Although the kiss was brief, both girls felt like they were the most happiest people in the entire world. They pulled away. Sonya touched her lips and started to blush furiously, making Luka giggle. 

“Cute.” Luka said with a smile.

“W-What?! Not aww. Whatever.” Sonya replied, flustered.

“Oh such cuteness. It’s irresistible.” 

Luka flipped Sonya so that she was on the bottom and kissed her again. Sonya got all flustered again and Luka laughed even more. 

“I love you, Sonya.”

“I love you too, Luka.”

 

 

He lurked in the shadows, ever so quietly, as he watched the two girls from his perch in the trees. Being a samurai had perks. As he watched, his insides were raging. He hated the fact that they both loved each other back. He started thinking of a plan. After a few minutes, he thought of an idea. He would have to wait a great deal of time but it would be worth it in the end. When it hits Christmas Eve, it will be time to commence with the plan. As he thought about it more, a dastardly smirk appeared on his face and he started laughing to himself quietly. His plan was just that menacing.  
“Just you wait, Luka. The very person you love will be the very person you lose. No matter what it takes, I will make Sonya mine and mine only.”

**Author's Note:**

> My, My. What a way to end the night, don’t ya think. ;) Remember to comment on whether or not you want more and stay tuned.


End file.
